Snow
by Mido-N
Summary: Pernahkahkah kau merasakan, hidup tanpa kebahagiaan ? Tentu tidak...semua orang pernah merasakan hangatnya kebahagiaan, cinta, dan kasih sayang, berbeda denganku. Aku menjalani hari ku tanpa mengenal yang namanya cinta dan kebahagiaan. Suatu hari 'dia' datang padaku dan melukiskan kebahagiaan di hatiku...
1. Chapter 1

**Snow**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID hanya milik Yamaha dan ****cerita ini milik**** saya**** tentunya**

Ini Fanfic saya yang ke...Sekian kalinya ^^ and this is my first hurt/comfort fanfic, jadi agak amatiran. Okeiih...Selamat Membaca

* * *

Pernahkah kau merasakan, hidup tanpa cinta ? Tentu tidak...semua orang pernah merasakan hangatnya cinta dan kasih sayang, berbeda denganku. Aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hari ku tanpa mengenal yang namanya cinta. Dan 'dia' datang padaku sambil membawa cinta dari hatinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin ini berbeda dari musim-musim sebelumnya. Hari ini, setelah aku bangun tidur dan memakan sarapanku, aku mengambil tas hijauku dan bergegas ke stasiun dengan sepedaku. Aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan kecepatan penuh, "Uhh..Gawat! Bisa telat nih."

Hari ini adalah hari spesial untukku. Kakakku, yang bekerja di kota besar, pulang hari ini. Aku terus mengayuh pedal sepedaku dengan cepat. Padahal jarak apartemen yang aku tinggali dengan stasiun, sangat dekat. "Mi-chan ! mau kemana ?" seseorang berteriak kepadaku.

"Aku mau ke stasiun !" Jawabku sambil memberhentikan sepedaku. Ternyata, temanku Gumi yang berteriak padaku.

"Baiklah...Oh iya, kakakmu akan datang hari ini, bukan ?"

"Ah..Iya, makanya aku ke stasiun. Aku ingin menjeputnya."

"Okay...Aku titip salam ya!"

"Iya!" Aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku. Mungkin, aku sudah benar-benar telat kali ini. Perjalanan terasa lama dan akhirnya aku sampai di stasiun yang penuh keramaian. Aku memarkir sepedaku dan segera pergi ke peron. Stasiun terasa sesak. Mungkin ini karena banyak orang yang ingin berpergian.

Aku duduk sambil menunggu kakakku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Mi-chan !" Dan aku mengenal suara itu. Suara itu sepertinya suara...KAKAK !

Aku langsung menerobos kerumunan orang yang belalu lalang di depanku. Dengan susah payah, aku tiba di ujung kerumunan dan aku melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang aku kenal. Dengan suara lembutnya, ia berkata, "Tadaima, Mi-chan..."

"Okaeri, nii-chan !" Aku berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Sebenarnya, aku memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan'.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mi-chan. 5 tahun yang lalu sepertinya kau masih kecil, dan sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang dewasa ya.."

"He..he...Dari pada berlama-lama di sini lebih baik kita pulang."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Aku menuntun sepedaku sambil berjalan kaki dan Nii-chan mendorong barang bawaannya. "Mi-chan, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ? 5 tahun yang lalu kau masih kelas 5 dan sekarang berarti kau sudah di SMA ya.."

"I-Iya..."

"Dan sepertinya aku akan mendaftar sebagai siswa di SMA-mu. Jadi aku akan menjadi seniormu..."

"E-Eh ?! Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja...sebenarnya aku bekerja hanya hari sabtu dan minggu. Senin sampai Jum'at aku sekolah. Dan aku bisa menjagamu saat kau bergaul dengan teman-temanmu."

"Bergaul dengan teman ya..." Ketika mendengar kata itu, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku.

"A-Ada apa, Mi-chan ?! Apa aku salah ngomong ?"

"Ah..Tidak apa-apa nii-chan. Aku gapapa kok."

"Baiklah." Tanpa disadari, kami sudah sampai di apartemen. Seperti yang kubilang, jarak apartemen tempat kami tinggal dengan stasiun sangatlah dekat. Segera saja kami masuk ke kamar kami dan istirahat.

* * *

Sore harinya, Nii-chan berkata padaku, "Mi-chan bisa temani Nii-chan ?"

"Mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, keliling kota."

"Jalan-jalan ? Hmm...Nii-chan saja, biar aku jaga rumah."

"Kan ada penjaga apartemen, lagi pula aku kan sudah lima tahun tidak di sini. Barangkali, aku lupa letak tempat yang mau aku kunjungi jadi temani aku saja, oke ?"

"Baiklah, aku temani Nii-chan."Aku pun menyerah. Terpaksa, aku harus menemani Nii-chan berkeliling kota. Aku segera mengambil jaket dan syalku karena di luar sedang bersalju.

"Mi-chan...Kita ke mall ya ?"

"Lebih baik jangan, Nii-chan.." Aku menolaknya dengan sopan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih ? Kamu sekarang kayaknya murung terus.."

"Ah..Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Nii-chan saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke taman saja ya.."

"Baiklah." Jadi, tujuan pertama adalah, taman. Aku dan Nii-chan mengendarai sepeda. Aku diboncenginya di belakang. Sesampainya di taman, kami hanya berkeliling mengitari taman, sampai seseorang berteriak dari belakang, "Mi-chan !"

Secara spontan aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata itu temanku, Gumi. "Mi-chan...Tunggu aku !"

"Nii-chan ! Hentikan sepedanya !" Nii-chan memberhentikan sepedanya tiba-tiba dan menaruhnya. Aku dan Nii-chan akhirnya turun dari sepeda. "Ada apa, Gumi ?"

"Etto...Aku hanya ingin bermain, aku bosan."

"Huh! Aku kira apa...kau bikin orang panik aja."

"Maaf deh...Oh iya, itu kakakmu ?" Gumi bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah kakakku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Gumi Megpoid, teman terdekatnya Mi-chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Mikuo Hatsune, kakaknya Mi-chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Nii-chan menjabat tangannya. "Ayo, Gumi! Kita berkeliling sambil berolahraga sore sedikit."

Kami pun berkeliling taman dan setelah cukup lama berkeliling kami bermain lempar salju. "Mikuo-san! Kena kau!" Gumi melempar bola saljunya ke Nii-chan dan bola saljunya tepat mengenai wajah Nii-chan.

"Pembalasan!" Nii-chaan melakukan serangan balasan.

Aku mencoba menarik perhatian Nii-chan, "Nii-chan!" aku melempar dua bola salju ke arahnya, tapi Nii-chan masih asik bermain berdua dengan Gumi dan tidak membalas seranganku.

"Gumi...Wajahnya yang selalu ceria membuatnya dicintai semua orang, berbeda denganku." Aku bergumam dalam hati. Aku berjalan menjauh secara perlahan dan berlari pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mengunci pintu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dari luar, seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu, "Mi-chan! Apa kau di dalam ?!"

Itu Nii-chan! "I-Iya..Tu-Tunggu sebentar!" aku membuka kunci pintunya.

"Ada apa, Mi-chan ?! Kenapa kau pulang ?"

"Ah..Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya lapar."

"Kan kita bisa beli makanan di kedai."

"Aku hanya mau makanan rumahan."

"Yasudahlah !" Nii-chan sepertinya kesal. Ia langsung masuk kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Selama berjam-jam, suasana di sini semakin canggung. Aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada Nii-chan.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Nii-chan.."

"Iya.."

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi..." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Nii-chan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengusap kepalaku, "Tak perlu minta maaf, Mi-chan.."

"Terima kasih, Nii-chan." Aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Mi-chan...mau main kartu sama Nii-chan ?"

"Boleh..." akhirnya malam itu kami lewati dengan bermain kartu bersama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kami berdua pergi ke sekolah bersama. Hari ini sangat dingin. Jadi aku menggunakan jaket kulitku. Sepertinya, hari ini akan ada banyak salju. Aku diboncengi Nii-chan dengan sepeda. "Mi-chan turun duluan saja, Nii-chan mau memarkirkan sepeda dulu."

"Baiklah..." jawabku sambil turun dari sepeda. Aku bergegas memasuki kelasku.

Di kelas, aku langsung duduk dikursi tempat biasa aku duduk. Tiba-tiba, "Mi-chan ! Kemarin kenapa kau pulang ?" Gumi menghampiri mejaku.

"Aku hanya...kedinginan. Jadi aku pulang."

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah...biologi.

"Selamat pagi semua!" seseorang memasuki kelasku. Ya, itu adalah guru biologi kami, Meiko-sensei. "Saya akan adakan praktikum untuk minggu depan dan kalian harus buat kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Kalian bisa cari teman kelompok kalian setelah pelajaran."

Praktikum ? Pasti akan menyenangkan. Praktikum biologi selalu menyenangkan, aku akan berpasangan dengan Gumi. Pelajaran pun berakhir. Seperti biasa Gumi mengajakku pergi ke perpustakaan, "Mi-chan, ayo ke perpustakaan!"

"Oke..."

"Tunggu !" Tiba-tiba seseorang meneriaki kami dari belakang. Saat kami menoleh kebelakang Luka, Rin, dan Miki menghampiri kami. Mereka adalah gerombolan tiga orang cewek yang paling populer di sekolah ini. Hampir semua orang ingin berteman dengan mereka.

"Hai...Kami butuh orang untuk uji praktikum biologi minggu depan. Apa kau mau ?" tanya Luka, cewek yang paling populer di antara mereka bertiga.

"Boleh saja...kami berdua mau kok." Jawabku

"Oh maaf...kami tidak nanya kamu, cewek suram. Kami nanya Gumi." Miki memasang wajah sinisnya padaku.

"Permisi, saya pergi dulu..." aku berlari menyusuri koridor. Kali ini, air mataku mengalir. Sekarang tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku. Mereka hanya memandangku sebelah mata. Luka, Miki, Gumi...mereka tidak tulus untuk menjadi temanku. Aku benci semua !

Aku tahu Gumi sekarang sedang mengejarku, tapi untuk apa mengejar cewe suram seperti aku. Mungkin ini salahku, semenjak aku memutuskan menjalani hidupku tanpa cinta...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Note dari penulis :

Tadaima = Aku pulang

Okaeri = Selamat datang kembali

Okee...Sampe sini dulu ya ceritanya dan maaf saya pake kosakata bahasa jepang, berhubung saya otaku :p Chapter 2 coming soon...RnR yo ~

Arigatou...Terima kasih ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Mi-chan balik lagi !

Seperti yang Mi-chan janjikan...Snow : Chapter 2 udah dibikin

Kayaknya Chapter 2 ini fokus ke masa lalu Miku :D

Okay...Selamat menikmati ~

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID hanya milik Yamaha dan ****cerita ini milik**** saya**** tentunya**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Musim dingin kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya..._

_Karena saljunya telah membekukan hatiku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**Chapter 2**

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang mengejarku. Aku mengenali suara itu, suara yang memanggil namaku dari belakang, "Mi-chaaan! Tunggu!" Itu Gumi...Dia mengejarku.

"Mi-chaaaan!" Suara Gumi perlahan menjauh dan pada akhirnya aku tak mendengar suara apapun kecuali langkahku menuju atap sekolah. Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dan begitu terbuka, aku berjalan perlahan. Ku tatap langit kelabu nan kelam...merenung masa lalu yang mengubah hidupku.

"Mi-chan..." suara lembut itu memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau ada di sini ?"

"Pergilah!" air mataku menetes. Aku berbalik badan dan melihat seseorang berambut pendek dengan warna _teal_, warna yang sama dengan rambutku.

"Kau kenapa?! Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah! Kau berbeda dari yang dulu."

"Jadi Nii-chan ingin tahu kenapa aku berubah? Itu semua gara-gara Nii-chan!" aku berlari meninggalkan Nii-chan sendiri. Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku bersembunyi di balik lemari di dekat pintu menuju atap sekolah. Lalu, aku melihat Gumi yang masih berlari mencariku. Aku yakin dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah melewati aku. Aku berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Mikuo-kun! Kau lihat Miku?" Gumi menghela nafasnya

"Gumi! Tolong jelaskan padaku...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mi-chan? Kau teman dekatnya, pasti kau tahu!" Nii-chan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gumi. Aku harap Gumi tidak membeberkan yang sebenarnya pada Nii-chan. Aku takut Nii-chan khawatir terhadap kondisiku sekarang ini.

* * *

"Baiklah. Jadi begini...Saat hari pertama sekolah, aku melihat dirinya duduk sendirian dan aku langsung menebak bahwa dia adalah anak yang pendiam. Aku menghampiri mejanya dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya sampai aku menjadi teman dekat pertamanya. Anehnya, dia tak mau berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali aku pada saat itu dan ia jadi dijauhi oleh yang lainnya." Aku mendengar Gumi menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Nii-chan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dari balik pintu.

"Suatu hari Gakupo, laki-laki paling _cool_ di sekolah menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Miku, tapi Miku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Semenjak kejadian itu dia dicemooh oleh semua orang di sekolah, termasuk Luka..."

"Luka? Siapa dia?" Nii-chan memotong pembicaraan Gumi.

"Dia anak paling cantik dan populer di sekolah dan dia menyukai Gakupo. Tentu saja dia sangat membenci Miku. Oke, kembali ke topik...Semenjak Gakupo menyatakan cinta pada Miku, Sifat Miku langsung berubah...Ia menjadi dingin. Ia tidak mau berbicara kepada siapapun kecuali aku. aku pernah bertanya padanya...'Mi-chan, mengapa kau menolak Gakupo?' dan ia menjawabnya."

"Apa yang ia jawab?"

"Biar kuingat...Dia menjawab seperti ini, 'Cinta itu menyakitkan. Aku tak mau merasakannya lagi.'"

"Apa maksudnya?" Aku dapat melihat kebingungan di wajah Nii-chan. "Baiklah, nanti kutanyakan padanya."

* * *

Saat Nii-chan hampir membuka pintu, aku sudah berlari ke kelas. Aku segera duduk di kursiku. Pelajaran dimulai, dan aku belum berbicara pada siapapun.

"Oke...Pelajaran sudah selesai, ada yang masih belum mengerti ?" Kiyoteru-sensei bertanya, tapi tak ada satu orang pun menjawab. "Baiklah, kala begitu saya anggap kalian sudah bisa. Miku, bisa ikut saya ke kantor ?"

Aku tercengang. "Ba-Baik Sensei!" aku pun mengikuti Kiyoteru-Sensei ke kantor guru. Kiyoteru-Sensei meletakkan buku-bukunya dan duduk.

"Miku, karena prestasimu akhir-akhir ini sangat baik, saya akan mendaftarkanmu ke Olimpiade Matematika,"

"B-Benarkah?!" Aku kaget sekaligus senang mendengar itu.

"Ya, tapi kamu masih harus diseleksi dengan murid-murid yang lain. Seleksi akan dilakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Sekarang kau boleh kembali." Aku pun kembali ke ruang kelas.

"Tumben senyum, biasanya cemberut...Hahaha." Luka menghalangi jalanku.

"Permisi, Luka...Aku mau lewat."

"Sepertinya tidak sopan jika aku tak memberikan selamat kepadamu." Luka mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, Terima kasih..." Aku tersenyum dan segera menjabat tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia memelintir tanganku.

"Aww! Luka! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Pikir saja, anak bodoh! Apa kau pikir aku senang kau ikut lomba matematika? Tentu tidak!" Luka memasang wajah dinginnya. "Kita akan menjadi saingan dan aku"

"Itu bukan salah Miku!" Aku melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Luka. "Tolong lepaskan adikku..."

Luka panik melihat Nii-chan tepat di belakangnya, "E-Eh...Mi-Mikuo-Senpai, tentu sa-saja i-ini bukan sa-salah Miku. Be-Benarkan?"

"Tolong minggir..." Nii-chan langung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke koridor. "Mi-chan...Jadi selama ini kau dibully?"

"Nii-chan ngomong apa sih? Aku baik-baik saja kok.."

"Gumi sudah beritahu semuanya. Kamu ditindas olehnya bukan?"

"Ya benar, aku ditindas!" Aku mendengus kesal.

"Mi-chan…Kenapa kau tidak beritahu, Nii-chan? Nii-chan bisa bantu Mi-chan untuk pindah ke sekolah lain."

"Tak perlu…Aku tak butuh itu, aku tak butuh Nii-chan! Nii-chan tidak menyayangiku kan?"

Kedua tangan Nii-chan menyentuh pipiku, "Aku tahu penderitaanmu selama di sekolah ini. Lupakan kejadian itu! Itu sudah berlalu," Kemudian, Nii-chan memelukku, "Selama ini Nii-chan sayang sama Mi-chan. Nii-chan gak mau Mi-chan menderita seperti ini. Nii-chan tau kamu tersiksa selama ini."

"Lepaskan aku," Aku melepas pelukan Nii-chan, "Kiyoteru-sensei memanggilku. Drama ini ditunda dulu saja, lagipula aku tak butuh nasihatmu kan. Jadi tolong minggir!"

Aku meninggalkan Nii-chan sendiri di koridor. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat wajah Nii-chan yang penuh kekecewaan.

* * *

Bel yang menandakan sekolah telah berakhir pun berdentang. Aku segera ke ruang kelas dimana seleksi lomba diadakan. Kelasnya berada di lantai teratas, jadi aku harus menaiki tangga. Ketika aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor, tiba-tiba…

**BRAK!**

Seseuatu menghantamku dari belakang, "Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Aku meliha buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Miku…Aku buru-buru."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ku pasang tatapan dingin kepada laki-laki berambut biru tua itu, "Apakah maaf cukup untuk ini, Kaito?"

"E-Eh?! Aku harus apa ?" Wajah Kaito mendadak panik.

" Baiklah! kali ini aku memaafkanmu."

"Te-Terima kasih, Miku! Dan sekali lagi, aku mi-minta maaf. Sampai jumpa!" Ia mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan dan berlari pergi. Aku berjalan kembali menuju tempat seleksi. Aku membuka pintu kelasnya dan aku hanya melihat Gakupo dan Luka yang sedang berduaan.

Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka dan duduk di bangku terdekat. Sesekali aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, tetapi lama-lama mereka membicarakanku.

"Gakupo-kun…Kau ingat, kau pernah menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang dan ia menolakmu mentah-mentah?"

"Tentu saja…Mungkin dia wanita yang bodoh." Gakupo melirikkan matanya padaku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Secara bersamaan, Kiyoteru-sensei datang ke kelas.

"Uhh..Ano…Saya minta maaf. Ada kabar buruk, sepertinya sekolah kita mengundurkan diri dari olimpiade itu." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Apa?! Padahal kami sudah mempersiapkannya dari awal dan kau membatalkannya?!" cetus Gakupo.

Kiyoteru-sensei menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Gakupo tapi ini keputusan sekolah dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya."

"Buang-buang waktu saja kalau seperti ini. Lebih baik aku pulang. Ayo Gakupo!" Gakupo dan Luka pun meninggalkan kelas. Kiyoteru-sensei terlihat sedih. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Tak apa, Sensei. Masih ada banyak waktu kok."

"Ah…Terima kasih, Miku. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Aku mengangguk. Aku mengmbil tasku dan segera keluar sekolah. Di luar nampaknya sedang bersalju.

Aku menyentuh salah satu butiran salju yang jatuh dan butiran salju itu pecah, "Sepertinya, musim dingin kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Saljunya telah membekukan segala-galanya."

Aku menggosokkan tanganku agar tidak terasa dingin. Kemudian, aku berjalan pulang…Berharap suatu hal akan mengubah semuanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Mikuo : Kok gaje fic-nya -_-

Mi-chan : Maap…lgi gak mood nulisnya ~

Mikuo : Yaudah -.- Chapter 3 bikin yang lebih gaje ya(?)

Mi-chan : Iya deh -_-

Lupakan percakapan di atas ._. Chapter 3 coming soon, 'kay ?

RnR please~


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaimaaa :3

Mi-chan is bek(?)….Berhubung dengan diadakannya ujian semester yang pahit #duesh

Mi-chan sempat hiatus .-. Sekarang berhubung sudah liburan, saya sebagai author bisa menulis fic ini dengan tenang ~

Oke…Selamat menikmati~

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID hanya milik Yamaha dan ****cerita ini milik**** saya**** tentunya**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak butuh cinta dalam hidupku,_

_Karena cinta itu menyakitkan_

.

.

.

**Snow**

**Chapter 3**

Aku berjalan melewati jalan setapak di dekat sekolahku. Sengaja aku pulang tidak bersama Nii-chan, karena aku pulang paling terakhir. Mungkin Nii-chan sudah di rumah. Salju masih turun dan aku sudah memakai jaket kulitku. Aku melihat dari kejauhan, seseorang yang ku kenali. Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengarah padaku, melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata,

"Mikuu!"

Itu Kaito. Sengaja aku tidak menghiraukannya. Dia datang menghampiriku, "Mau pulang bareng?"

"Tak usah, terima kasih." Aku tetap berjalan.

"Ayolah! Jangan sombong begitu. Lagipula rumah kita searah kan?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, "Sebenarnya, apa maumu ?"

"Tak usah sinis begitu…Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat," Ia membetulkan syal yang ada di lehernya, "Oh iya, kau belum dapat kelompok untuk praktek biologi kan?"

"Iya…Memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm…Kau bersedia menjadi pasanganku?" Aku berhenti dan melihat wajahnya dengan sinis. Tiba-tiba wajah Kaito memerah, "Bu-Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku pa-pasangan untuk praktek bi-biologi."

Aku tertawa sedikit, "Aku tau maksudmu. Oke, kalau begitu, tapi bukannya harus empat orang?"

"Cuma kita yang tersisa," Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Oh iya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu, Miku ?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau menolak Gakupo-san waktu itu?" Keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"Kau tak perlu tahu itu…Itu bukan urusanmu!" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

"Ma-Maaf…Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur…"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tadi aku agak berlebihan mengucapkannya, maaf."

"Tak apalah, bagaimana jika kau ke rumahku?" Kaito menggandeng tanganku dan mulai menarikku,.

"Baiklah!"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

_Handphone_ di saku bajuku bergetar, menandakan ada pesan. Aku mengambil _handphone_ dari saku baju ku dan membukannya. Aku mulai membaca isinya,

"_Mi-chan…_

_Jangan pulang malam-malam ya…Nii-chan sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk mu."_

Aku menutup _handphone_ ku dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku bajuku.

"Dari siapa?" Kaito menghentikan langkah kakiknya.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa kok…Tidak penting. Ayo! Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam."

* * *

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Tiba-tiba, Kaito berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mulai membuka pintu pagar dan mulai masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rumah megah tingkat dua beratapkan biru muda, terlihat seperti langit malam. "Tak apa aku masuk?" Aku mulai ragu untuk masuk ke rumah besar nan megah itu.

"Masuk saja…Tak ada apa-apa kok." Kaito membukakan pintunya. Rumahnya terasa sepi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga. Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Len! Kembalikan jepitan rambutku!" Aku mengenal suara itu. Aku biasa mendengar suara itu di sekolah. Aku mencoba untuk mengingat suara itu.

"Len, Rin…Sudah, tak usah belarian dalam rumah seperti itu!" Ya! Itu suara Rin Kagamine, salah satu dari teman Luka. "Miku, masuklah!" ajak Kaito. Aku mulai masuk ke rumah Kaito.

"Miku!" teriak Rin saat melihat diriku.

"R-Rin! Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku hanya mampir sebentar.." Aku panik saat mendengar Rin berteriak memanggil namaku, karena dia salah satu teman Luka yang selalu menindasku.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf ?" Rin kebingungan, "Oh, aku mengerti…Kau takut karena aku teman dekat Luka kan? Lupakan saja, di sini..kita teman."

"Maksudmu?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Duduklah…" Aku pun duduk di sofa. Begitu ku duduk, seseorang berada di belakangku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang…

"Hai manis…kau teman dekat Kaito ya ?" Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dan memiliki wahjah mirip dengan Rin itu menyapaku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pacarnya sa—"

**PLAKK!**

Rin menampar pipi laki-laki itu dengan sangat keras, "Len! Sopanlah sedikit!" Rin menoleh ke arahku, "Perkenalkan, ini saudara laki-lakiku, Len Kagamine. Dia agak sedikit…..frontal."

"Tak apa…oh iya, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Jadi begini, dulu aku dan Miki memang berteman dengan Luka, tapi semejak Luka dekat dengan Gakupo….kami menjauhinya." Jelas Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kami tau, sebenarnya Luka berteman dengan kami hanya karena ingin dekat Gakupo, semenjak Gakupo adalah saudara sepupu Miki."

Ternyata selama ini Rin dan Miki, teman dekat Luka juga mulai membencinya. Aku akui, Luka adalah perempuan yang egois. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mencari jam.

"Sekarang jam 7 malam, kau mau pulang?" Len berkata begitu saja. Ia seperti membaca pikiranku. "Bukan…aku bukan pembaca pikiran." Lagi-lagi dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

* * *

Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku mengambil tasku dan pamit untuk pulang. Aku berjalan menuju apartemen rumahku, berhubung jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sebenarnya aku terlalu takut untuk pulang. Aku takut kalau Nii-chan marah, tapi aku juga khawatir dengan Nii-chan yang sendirian di apartemen . Terpaksa aku berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memelukku erat dari depanku. Suaranya yang lembut bagaikan salju mulai bicara, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kemana saja kau?"

"Ke rumah Kaito sebentar. Maaf aku tak bilang Nii-chan dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat. Sekarang, masuk kamar dan ganti bajumu.." Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengganti baju seragamku. Aku melihat ke jendela dan melihat bayanganku. Di luar, salju telah turun.

Aku berpikir, apakah cinta sejati itu ada? Bahkan, aku masih belum bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari Nii-chan. Mengapa hidup ini begitu menyakitkan?

**Tok!Tok!**

"Masuk…" Jawabku. Nii-chan masuk ke kamarku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Mi-chan kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Nii-chan masih belum mengerti kenapa kau bilang kau akan hidup tanpa cinta."

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, "Akan kujelaskan, Nii-chan sadar tidak…kalau tidak ada yang mencintaiku, karena ini diriku yang sebenarnya? Tidak…Mereka mencintaiku karena kasihan padaku. Anak sebatang kara yang ditinggal oleh kakak dan orang tuanya sendiri,"

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Selain itu, mereka mencintaiku hanya karena wajahku, parasku…tidak melihat diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Nii-chan sayang sama Mi-chan kok.."

"Selalu itu yang Nii-chan bilang! Nii-chan sayang sama Mi-chan, karena Mi-chan adik Nii-chan kan?! Bukan karena aku adalah Hatsune Miku, gadis yang butuh kasih sayang dalam hidupnya!"

"Mi-chan…"

"Aku cuma butuh satu...kasih sayang yang tulus. Gakupo yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku pun juga hanya melihat bagian luarku.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kamu tidak boleh menuduh orang sembarangan."

"Karena aku tidak merasakan tulusnya kasih sayang dari Gakupo!" Aku menitikkan air mataku. Nii-chan memelukku.

"Mi-chan hanya perlu tenang, diam, dan rasakan…..Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Terasa…hangat. A-Apa ini?"

Nii-chan mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum, "Nii-chan sayang kok sama Mi-chan, bukan hanya karena Mi-chan adik ku. Karena Nii-chan gak mau kehilangan Mi-chan, orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Nii-chan."

Aku terdiam tanpa kata. Derai air mata menghujani wajahku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…

Salju, hari ini dia datang membawa cinta kepadaku. Menghangatkan hatiku dari dinginnya rasa kesepian dan sakit hati. Hidup bersama dengannya telah membuatku bahagia. Aku bersyukur dia telah hadir dalam hidupku.

Aku belum merasakan hadirnya kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya dalam diriku. Satu sisi ruang hatiku masih terasa hampa tapi aku yakin, kebahagiaan pasti akan datang kepadaku….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Nyahaa (0)

Selesai juga ceritanya…Akhirnya Miku bisa merasakan cinta jugaa...

Tapi itu bukan akhir dari semuanya, cerita Miku masih berlanjut…

Kalau alur ceritanya gak nyambung, aneh, gaje, dan sespesiesnya(?)…Kasih tau Mi-chan aja yaa, lewat review ~ tapi jangan flame -.-

Jaa ^^

*Don porget….Reviewnya om dan tante ;;))*


	4. Chapter 4

**Alohaa ! Coba tebak siapa yang datang ?**

**Yap! Tentu saja…..MI-CHAN!(?)#digaplok**

**Mi-chan akhirnya kembali lagi membawakan fic yang menggugah hati ini :D #jedor**

**Okee~ Mari kita simak ceritanyaa :3**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID hanya milik Yamaha dan ****cerita ini milik**** saya**** tentunya**

**O'ya, Arigatou untuk KatziusTheKatze yang sudah bantuin saya bikin fic ini!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak akan menemukan kebahagiaan…_

_di tempat ini…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**Chapter 4**

Matahari telah terbit. Menyinari hari baruku ini, hari yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku me melangkahkan kakiku secara perlahan ke sekolah. Menebar senyuman kepada setiap orang yang aku temui.

Aku menikmati suara burung yang berkicau. Tiba-tiba, seuara yang merdu itu terpecahkan oleh suara seseorang yang aku kenal di belakangku sambil memanggil namaku, "Mikuu !"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata itu Gumi. "Hai, Gumi! Selamat pagi..!" Sapaku sambil terasenyum.

"E-Eh?! Aku kira kau marah padaku…" Gumi menggigit bibirnya.

"Marah? Tidak, Aku tidak marah," Jawabku.

"Ahh..Syukurlah. Oh iya! Hari ini kau tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa? Jangan-jangan kau menemukan cinta sejatimu ya?" Tanya Gumi dengan nada meledek. Aku mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, Gumi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, "Siapa?! Siapa?!"

"Nii-chan…" kataku tak sadar. Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Huft…Mi-chan, mencari cinta sejati itu susah, tapi bukan berarti kau harus mencintai kakakmu." komentar Gumi polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, kemarin Nii-chan memberikan arti penting dari cinta sejati kepadaku, tapi aku masih belum menemukan kebahagiaan."

"Ya su—"

BRUKKK!

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh dan secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tasku. Roda dari sepeda yang menabrakku itu melindas tasku. Aku merintih kesakitan, karena kakiku terluka saat aku berusaha menghindar.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menghindar, bocah!" Aku mengenal suara itu. Ya, itu Luka Megurine! Orang yang paling membenciku. "Tak punya mata, ya? Hahaha!"

Antek-anteknya, Miki dan Rin, cekikikan di belakang Luka, walau aku samar-samar melihat tawa Rin adalah tawa tertahan.

"Lihat yang kau perbuat! Tas Miku menjadi kotor, dan lihat! Miku berdarah! Kau harus ber tanggung jawab!" Gumi membentaknya.

"Apa itu masalah buat kami?!"

"Awas ka—"

"Gumi!" Aku memotong pembicaraan Gumi, "Biarkan saja mereka, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Berusaha untuk polos ya?" Luka mengejek, "Ayo pergi! Nanti kita terlambat!" Mereka meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal diantara mereka bertiga, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi ke sekolah.

Gumi menuntunku, karena kakiku masih berdarah akibat jatuh tadi. Saat kami tiba di sekolah, semua murid telah memasuki kelas masing-masing dan itu berarti kami telat. Kami masuk ke kelas kami. Untungnya, pelajaran belum dimulai. Aku dan Gumi duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Semua orang melihatku. Aku merasa malu dengan baju seragam yang kotor ini. Aku melihat senyum licik yang terlukis di wajah Luka. Seketika, Meiko-sensei masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai segera.

* * *

-1 jam kemudian-

Jam istirahat tiba. Aku dan Gumi biasa naik ke atap sekolah untuk menikmati bekal yang kami bawa dari rumah. Tidak seperti biasanya, Nii-chan dan Kaito bergabung bersama kami.

"Hai, Manis!" sapa Nii-chan.

Wajah Gumi seketika berubah menjadi merah padam tanpa melewati merah dulu. "Si-Siapa yang manis?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa..Hehe." ledek Nii-chan.

"Ka-Kau ini…"geram Gumi.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini….. lebih baik kita makan saja dulu." Aku berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Oh'ya, Aku ingat sesuatu! Aku meninggalkan bekal yang kubuat untuk Kaito di kelas.

"Oh iya, aku lupa sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar!" Aku buru-buru berlari ke kelas. Saat aku kembali ke kelas, aku mencari bekal untuk Kaito di tasku. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya! Seingatku aku taruh di dalam tas, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada ya?

"Mencari ini, bocah?" Itu Luka! Dan ia membawa bekal untuk Kaito.

"Luka! Kembalikan!" Bentakku.

"Ooh…bocah tengik ini sudah berani melawan ya? Aku pikir makanan ini lebih seperti sampah, kau tahu? Aku buang saja ya? Karena sampah memang tempatnya –"

PLAAKK!

Aku menampar Luka tepat di pipinya. Kurasa lebih tepat aku menonjoknya dan aku melakukannya terlalu keras, karena Luka sampai ambruk dan pipinya terlihat lebam.

Perasaaanku campur aduk antara senang karena bisa membalas Luka, dan perasaan bersalah karena melakukan yang tidak pantas. seperti, tanganku sendiri yang berbuat seperti itu.

"Dasar bocah!" Luka menjambak rambutku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai, "Oh iya…ini punyamu kan?" Luka menumpahkan kotak bekal di kepalaku.

Semua orang di kelasku menatapku. Kebetulan saja Gumi datang, "Miku! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok…"

"Luka! Aku tidak mau jadi pasanganmu saat praktek biologi nanti, KAU JAHANAM!" teriakku memakinya. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi pada sopan santun. Aku bisa saja melemparnya keluar jendela jika semua murid tidak mengawasi kami.

"Ya sudah…masih banyak yang mau jadi pasanganku." Luka dan antek-anteknya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku tidak peduli !" Aku membersihkan nasi dari rambut-rambutku. Beberapa rambutku rontok karena menempel pada nasinya. Gumi juga membantu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih menempel di rambutku.

"Ini bekal siapa, Miku? Tadi sepertinya kau sudah memakan bekalmu."

"Ini….sebenarnya buat Kaito-kun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Wajah Gumi berubah menjadi sangat muram, "Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku katakan sebenarnya padamu dari kemarin, tapi….."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"A-Aku…..Aku akan pindah sekolah." Kata Gumi dengan suara datar.

Mataku terbelalak seakan tidak percaya omongan Gumi barusan. Aku berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa hal tersebut tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau bohong kan?! Kau berjanji untuk menemaniku selalu sampai kita di universitas nanti!" sahutku sebelum aku sempat mecegahnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengubah rencana orang tuaku. Itu memang sudah keputusan mereka. Katanya Luka itu memang terlalu berbahaya buatku,"Aku berdiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Gumi memelukku erat dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Miku…Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Gumi menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat Gumi menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Aku berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudah…tak apa, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, kok. Kita masih bisa mengobrol melalui internet."

"Bagaimana nasibmu tanpaku? Apa kau bisa mengatasi perempuan jahanam itu sendirian?" Gumi mengusap air matanya.

"Gumi…aku bukan wanita yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti boneka. Aku bisa juga kuat sepertimu." Gumi mengangguk, menandakan ia setuju denganku.

Jam sekolah pun usai. Aku menunggu Gumi membereskan buku-bukunya. Semenjak Gumi memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pergi, aku merasa ingin selalu bersamanya. Kami berdua keluar gedung sekolah bersama-sama. Kami mampir ke toko _takoyaki _untuk membeli beberapa takoyaki. Selagi menunggu takoyaki yang sedang dibuat, aku terus menatap wajah Gumi.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, ia seperti melihat sesuatu di ujung sana dan ternyata tidak ada apapun di sana. Wajahnya terlihat kusam; tidak senang, tidak sedih. Wajahnya datar. aku menpuk pundaknya sekali, "Hei! Kau kenapa? Bengong seperti itu tidak baik tau."

"Aku hanya berfikir…" kali ini aku melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya, tapi itu terlihat jelas kalau itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku!"

"Sebenarnya…aku sangat lemah dalam hal beradaptasi. Aku takut kalau aku tidak akan mempunyai seorang teman di sekolah baruku,"

"Jangan begitu..Kamu itu orangnya baik. Pasti akan mendapat banyak teman di sana,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja…dan yang pasti kamu akan mendapat teman yang lebih baik dari aku,"

Gumi menatap wajahku dalam, "Miku…Aku beritahu kau satu hal; tak ada teman di dunia ini yang lebih baik dari kau, Kaito, dan Mikuo-Senpai."

"Terima kasih, Gumi…" Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Berat rasanya ditinggalkan sahabat sendiri. Aku tahu akan sulit hidup tanpa Gumi, tapi aku akan menjadi seorang gadis yang lemah yang butuh seseorang untuk menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri. Aku yakin aku bisa hidup tanpa Gumi.

"Permisi, takoyaki-nya sudah jadi." Suara penjual takoyaki itu memecah pikiranku. Aku dan Gumi mengambil takoyaki kami masing-masing, membayar, dan meninggalkan tempat.

Aku berfikir: Kenapa orang-orang yang kucintai perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hidupku? Ini kebenaran atau hanya perasaanku saja? Sepertinya ini hanya perasaan belaka. Kelak Gumi akan mengunjungiku suatu saat nanti, dan ini bukan akhir, bahkan ini adalah permulaan dari hidup yang akan kujalani ke depan…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yeaah! Akhirnya selesai! Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter saja ya...Dan sekali lagi arigatou untuk KatziusTheKatze yang sudah mau bantuin saya bikin fic ini..**

**Jadi bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus kah? Terlalu sinetron kah? Review yaa om dan tante~**


End file.
